「 Usque ad finem」
by PinkyHeaven06
Summary: Con el final de la cuarta guerra shinobi varias cosas cambiaron en Konoha. Muchas personas perdieron a sus seres queridos y, otras tantas ganaron una nueva compañía en su vida. En cambio, el ninja renegado: Uchiha Sasuke, conocerá lo que es el amor al lado de una "simple chica", la cual traerá equilibrio a su vida. Pero nada es eterno… One-shot / Sasuke x Hinata.


**「****Usque ad finem****」**

Lo recuerdo muy bien, como si hubiera sido apenas ayer la última vez que te vi sonreír con tanta alegría en tu rostro que nunca me hubiese imaginado que al día siguiente estaría viendo como tu alma se elevaba hacia el cielo. Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de tu muerte, quisiera irme contigo, pero tengo aquí en la tierra a alguien por quién luchar, fruto de nuestro amor. Sin embargo, en las noches tu recuerdo se hace más fuerte; abrazó la almohada que tiene impregnado tu aroma después de un año de tu partida, tus prendas y tu bandana que solías utilizar en tu cuello. Me recuesto en la cama, la cual fue testigo de tantas demostraciones de amor, cuando nuestros cuerpos eran sólo uno, y comienzo a llorar silenciosamente.

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente…_

Después de La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi yo, Uchiha Sasuke, regresé a Konoha. Muchas personas me repudiaban, otras tantas se alegraban de tenerme de vuelta, poco me importaba lo que pensaran. Mi sed de venganza se había saciado, mi razón de ser había desaparecido. Aquella batalla me hizo liberarme del dolor que sentía al haber asesinado a mi hermano, al hacer "una buena acción" por la villa que él amo. Pero no tenía nada.

En ocasiones el idiota de Naruto junto con Sakura me visitaban a mi nuevo, pero pequeño condominio en el que vivía, para avisarme de las nuevas misiones o sólo para molestar. Pensé que Sakura estaría detrás de mí todo el tiempo, pero no lo hizo, al parecer se dio cuenta de que amaba a Naruto e intentaba una relación con él. Aquella noticia no me afecto en nada, nunca sentí algo por Sakura o por alguna otra chica… Hasta que comencé a hablarte.

– Hola, preciosa. Hitachi y yo hemos venido a visitarte, ¿Nos extrañas? Porque nosotros a ti sí y como no tienes idea… -, Solté un largo suspiro mientras nuestro pequeño sólo sonreía. Parecía muy feliz al estar contigo -. El otro día le estaba contando a Hitachi como te pedí que salieras conmigo, ¿Recuerdas?

_Memorias, ¿qué seríamos los humanos sin ellas?..._

Los días pasaron y con ellos las estaciones del año. Exactamente no recuerdo cuando fue que empezaste a llamar mi atención, pero lo que nunca podré olvidar: El día en que aceptaste ser mi novia.

Era una tarde cálida de primavera, recuerdo que era tu estación favorita. Después de una misión siempre ibas al lago para reflexionar sobre tus errores y practicar para mejorar cada día. Siempre me gustó eso de ti. Aguardé a que terminaras de entrenar, no quería distraerte porque sabía lo importante que era para ti superarte, sólo me dediqué a verte.

– Vaya que has mejorado bastante, Hyūga -, al escucharme pude apreciar cómo te sorprendías, llegando a tus mejillas un ligero carmesí que te hacía ver hermosa.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?

– Lo suficiente para afirmar lo que quiero -, en tu rostro pude percibir lo que ibas a preguntar, así que sólo sonreí ligeramente de lado y me acerqué más a ti, manteniendo fija mi mirada sobre la tuya. Logré que tu sonrojo se volviera más fuerte -. Te quiero a ti, Hinata. Quiero salir contigo y no aceptaré un "No" por respuesta.

Creo que fui algo directo y egoísta, pero logré que salieras conmigo. En un principio te sentías algo incómoda y quizá era debido a que yo no mostraba mis sentimientos. Con el tiempo me ibas enseñando a corresponder el amor que me brindabas. Cuando me sentía solo aparecías y te quedabas a mi lado por el resto del día. Todo era perfecto a tu lado.

Siempre tan amable, gentil, con una sonrisa para todos, lo cual me ponía celoso. Quería esa sonrisa sólo para mí, que nadie más viera lo hermosa que eras, quería guardarte en una caja de cristal y tenerte resguardada de todos, pero aquello era un pensamiento muy posesivo y enfermo, conozco los límites. En ocasiones, cuando regresabas con rasguños de las misiones quería matar a aquellos que los habían provocado, llegaba a enojarme con Kiba y Shino por no protegerte bien, pero siempre calmabas mi coraje con un dulce beso y me explicabas a detalle lo que había ocurrido. Siempre admiré tu valentía al afrontar tus errores y nunca te dabas por vencida, cada vez entrenabas más, te exigías más y, cuando llegabas a lastimarte, yo siempre te cuidaba. Recuerdo tus sonrojos cuando te cargaba y llevaba hasta mi condominio para que descansaras. Y, aunque hubiera veces en las que moría por hacerte mía, siempre te respeté y nunca te obligué a nada que no quisieras hacer, sabía lo delicada que eras, por lo que hacer el amor lo pasé a un segundo plano. En el primero siempre estuvo tu felicidad.

– Tu madre siempre fue muy tímida, un día intenté besarla en el lago y me esquivó con agilidad-, reí leve al contarle aquella anécdota a Hitachi, mientras él mordía su mano. Creo que comenzarán a crecerle más dientes. – Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca le he contado cuando te pedí matrimonio… ¿Quieres que le cuente? -, observé tu altar y suspiré, sintiendo una presión en mi pecho.

_El día en que vi un ángel en el altar… _

Mis manos temblaban, ¿era aquello normal? Nunca había sentido ese escalofríos recorrer mi espina dorsal, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para mí. Al parecer tú también estabas muy nerviosa ya que, al tomar tus manos, sentí lo frías que estaban, a pesar de ser verano. Subí tus manos y besé su dorso con delicadeza, suspirando hondo, de repente sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas, ¿acaso estaba sonrojado? Cómo sea. Me arrodillé y alcé la mirada, viéndote fijamente, acto que siempre te sonrojaba.

– Creo que en estos tres años juntos he aprendido a amarte como es debido, pero me encantaría tenerte a mi lado el resto de mis días -, la voz me temblaba, muy extraño en mí, pero estaba decidido -. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – Nunca te había visto tan sonrojada como aquél día. Un brillo en tus ojos advertía unas lágrimas, las cuales te limpiaste mientras sonreías ampliamente.

– A-Aceptó -, sentí como te lanzaste a mis brazos y mojabas con tus lágrimas mi hombro. Ese día me volviste el hombre más feliz de Konoha. No. Del mundo.

Después de pedir tu mano con tu padre, como era debido, comenzamos a planear todo. Ambos pensamos que una boda sencilla estaría bien, pero entre Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a planearnos una celebración más grande. Varias veces quería negarme pero tú me convencías en un instante en aceptar la ayuda de aquellos dos.

Los días pasaron y en un fresco otoño nos declaramos amor eterno frente todos aquellos que fueron testigos de cómo iban creciendo nuestros sentimientos. Nos colocamos los anillos mutuamente y dijimos nuestros votos. Sellamos nuestro compromiso con un beso, el cual nunca olvidaré. Sentí como llenó mi alma, dándome una nueva razón por la cual vivir, aquél beso me llevó a la gloría, no quería despegar mis labios de los tuyos, tan cálidos y húmedos –por las lágrimas que derramabas-. Por fin me sentía completo, ahora la soledad, oscuridad y todo aquello que reinó mi ser por varios años ya no existía y todo gracias a ti.

_En la salud y en la enfermedad… _

Ahora veme aquí, hablándole a un pedazo de piedra el cual tiene tu nombre gravado.

– ¿Sabes, Hinata? -, veía a Hitachi, quien se había quedado dormido. Besé su frente y acomodé su cabello, arrullándolo -. No sé si seré capaz de contarle aquél suceso a nuestro hijo, una vez que éste crezca y me pregunte por ti, ¿podré decirle que fue mi culpa? -, limpiaba una lágrima que salía de mi ojo, recorriendo mi mejilla -. Aunque tú me dijeras varias veces que no fue así, yo pude haber ido a esa misión en tu lugar, nunca te había dejado sola antes… ¿Por qué lo hice en aquella ocasión?

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe…_

Una tarde lluviosa, el Hokage Kakashi te había convocado a una misión de rango A. Nunca te negaste a cumplirlas y esa no iba a ser la excepción. Cuando llegaste a casa comenzaste a alistar tus cosas, te pedí que me dejaras acompañarte pero te negaste, diciendo que era una misión fácil y que estarías acompañada de Shino y Kiba. Siempre confiabas a ellos tu vida cuando yo no podía ir contigo. Hitachi ya tenía un mes y tú te sentías con la fuerza para realizar aquella labor. No insistí más porque sabía lo mucho que significaban para ti, además de que alguien debía de cuidar a Hitachi ya que esos días había amanecido con fiebre.

Me diste un beso tierno y un poco largo, nunca me habías besado más de cinco segundos por tu propia cuenta y tengo que admitir que me sorprendió, pero no le di mucha importancia, a fin de cuentas regresarías a casa sana y salva. Pero sólo fue un deseo que no se cumplió.

Seis días pasaron y no tenía ninguna noticia sobre ti, lo que me hizo preocupar ya que tu misión era planeada para cuatro días. Encargué a Hitachi con Ino mientras Naruto, Sakura y yo fuimos en busca de ustedes tres. La aldea quedaba a menos de dos días pero no podía descansar, tenía que llegar lo antes posible. Tenía un dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba en paz, lo que solían llamar "mal presentimiento". Una vez en la aldea los habitantes nos llevaron hacia dónde estabas pero me advirtieron que estabas débil y que debía dejar que descansarás. Le pedí a Sakura que pasara a verte y te curara con su Jutsu, nunca había acudido a nadie pero tú eras mi todo y no te podía dejar ir tan fácil.

La angustia me consumía, Sakura no salía del cuarto. Mientras aguardaba, Kiba y Shino me explicaban lo que había ocurrido: Ya habían preparado el equipaje para regresar a Konoha pero fueron interceptados por unos ninjas renegados que querían tomar posesión de las tierras. Al principio todo iba bien, pero en un descuido tomaron de rehén a una inocente niña. Hinata fue en su auxilio pero todo fue una emboscada, le lanzaron kunais con veneno y uno pegó en un punto vital. Después de pelear, los ninjas se rindieron y huyeron, dejando a Hinata mal herida y con toxinas corriendo por su sangre. Quería matarlos.

– ¡¿Cómo dejaron que Hinata cayera en una vil trampa?! ¡¿No se supone que la cuidarían?!

– ¡Siempre estuvimos al pendiente de ella, fueron escasos segundos que la perdimos de vista! -, Kiba apretaba sus manos. Se sentía culpable, pero no me bastaba con eso.

– ¡Eres un imbécil! -, lo tomé por el cuello de su ropa y lo miré fijamente. En mi mirada podía percibirse el odio y el miedo-. Sólo espero que Hinata esté fuera de peligro sino te las verás conmigo.

– ¡Sasuke-kun, tranquilízate! -, fue ahí cuando Sakura salió. Giré mi vista hacia ella y al ver sus mejillas mojadas sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho -. Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan quiere hablar contigo…

Solté bruscamente a Kiba y caminé hacia el cuarto donde te encontrabas, dudando en entrar, algo en mí se iba muriendo a cada paso que daba. Abrí con cuidado la puerta y te vi, recostada en la cama, con la mirada hacia la ventana. Me acerqué a ti y tomé con cuidado tu mano. Volteaste tu vista hacia mí, sonriendo como era tu costumbre, soportando el llanto el cual ya quería salir de tus hermosos ojos color perla.

– Lo siento, cariño, te hice venir hasta aquí.

– Soy yo el que debe disculparse, no te acompañé en esta misión -, negaste y acariciaste mi mano.

– Esta era mi misión, no te preocupes -, subí tu mano y la besé. Sentí lo fría que estaba, lo cual me hizo sentir más fuerte aquella punzada en mi corazón -. Aunque esta vez me dejé llevar y no medí el peligro… -, bajaste la mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir silenciosamente -. A-Antes de morir quiero pedirte algo…

– No, no, no. Tú no vas a morir, amor, tú te pondrás bien. Sakura es una inepta que no puede curarte, pero te llevaremos con Tsunade, seguro ella te quitará el veneno y…

– Sasuke-san, amor, no ofendas así a Sakura-san, ella es de las mejores kunoichis médico que hay en Konoha… Por favor, no me niegues mis últimos deseos.

– Hinata, no digas estupideces… Tú no vas a morir. No te dejaré morir… -, te abracé y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, mordiendo mi labio -. Por favor… No me digas eso… -, comenzaste a llorar y, entre sollozos me dijiste tus últimos deseos.

Tal como lo pediste, te traje de regresó a Konoha, no permitiste que ningún médico te viera, por más que te rogué. Querías pasar tus últimos días junto con tu hijo y tu esposo. Tomé algunas fotos, te veías tan hermosa, con tu coleta a un lado, cargando a Hitachi, sonriendo ampliamente, como si no sintieras como aquellos tóxicos te iban matando lentamente. Cada noche velaba tu sueño, acariciando tu cabello, procurando que respirarás. Pero, sin previo aviso, una fría tarde de invierno, mientras jugábamos con Hitachi en la cama, tomaste mi mano, junto con la del pequeño, sonreíste y dijiste que nos amabas, que habíamos sido la alegría de tus días, la razón de tu vida. Cerraste tus ojos lentamente, me dijiste que querías dormir, que no me preocupara. Cargué a Hitachi y lo dejé en su cuna, volviendo a la cama para abrazarte y acomodarte entre mis brazos. Te observé y después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que tu alma ya no estaba en tu cuerpo. Me separé y te hablé varias veces, no reaccionabas. Grité tu nombre, asustando a Hitachi, él comenzando a llorar. Te abracé y apegué a mí, mientras lloraba, desgarrando mi garganta. Recuerdo que en tu rostro se veía tranquilidad, la cual trasmitías con tu sonrisa, pero ese sentimiento en mí nunca apareció, en su lugar había dolor.

Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Todos me daban su pésame mientras esperábamos que me entregaran tus cenizas. No aguantaba estar rodeado de todas esas personas que nunca me importaron, no aguantaba tu ausencia, así que salí al jardín de aquél fúnebre sitio y observé como tu alma se elevaba al cielo, disfrazada de humo negro.

Me levanto y acomodé a Hitachi entre mis brazos, besó tu lápida y una lágrima cae en ella. Mañana estaré nuevamente aquí, platicándote todo lo que hace Hitachi, desahogando mi dolor, siéndote fiel hasta el fin de mis días porque la muerte no nos separará. Porque así tenga que vivir sin ti yo te amaré hasta el final de mis días, y esperaré por la tan hablada reencarnación. Porque tú eres y serás el amor de mi vida.


End file.
